Ya no recuerdo su aroma
by 4G0TT3NM4N
Summary: One-shot. Lo he perdido todo y por mi culpa ya no puedo recuperarla, lo siento zanahorias. Este fic participa en el concurso "Eligiendo a los comandantes" del foro "Oficinas Centrales Del ZPD".


**Ya no recuerdo su aroma**

 **One-shot**

* * *

Llovía a cántaros esa noche en Zootopia, nadie podía salir a las calles ni siquiera los animales nocturnos por el simple miedo a terminar con el pelaje completamente empapado. A lo lejos se podía oír el repiqueteo de las gotas que caían contra el pavimento mojando la acera, los vehículos estacionados y el pequeño hogar del único zorro que quedaba en la ciudad.

Entre callejones abarrotados de basura y chatarra se erguía una casita de cartón y plástico. En ella se encontraba un cansado, hambriento y demacrado Nick Wilde quien observaba fijamente la gotera de su reducido e improvisado techo. Pensando sus palabras porque la voz le faltaba y las ganas de seguir consiente cada vez más se perdía hasta que algo pasó por su mente y empezó a recordarla.

- _A ti te encantaba la lluvia verdad, aunque lo negabas, amabas el sonido las gotas golpear el suelo_ \- su voz estaba casi afónica, pero continuó - _También te asustaban los rayos, pero preferías hacerte la valiente, te erizaba el pelaje de sólo pensarlo, era muy evidente y me obligabas con tu mirada a cuidar de ti-_ sonrió para sus adentros antes de seguir mirando la nada _._

 **¡QUÉ HICE!**

Esa noche era una de las tantas que pasaba reflexionando sobre el pasado, debajo de su miseria y arropado con periódicos y bolsas. No sabía cuánto tiempo sobreviviría así cuando el motor de su vida se había ido para siempre. Desde muy joven él no dependía de nadie, se cuidaba solo y hacía sus negocios en silencio hasta donde podía recordar, hasta aquella vez que la conoció y su vida cambió por completo. Repasaba los momentos que pasaron juntos y los momentos en los que parecía nunca acabar, quería volverlo a experimentar.

Delicadamente posó su mano sobre su collar de la prisión, intentó arrancarlo con toda su rabia pero era inútil, era inútil porque no valía más la pena.

 _-Este collar me devuelve a la realidad, me obliga a lamentarme de lo que hice. Y dime ¿Qué hice zanahorias? -_ miraba al cielo intentando no llorar _-_ ¿ _por qué ya no puedo soñar contigo? no puedo ver nada-._

Se sentía condenado, arrestado por un crimen que no cometió y enjuiciado sin poder defenderse. Ella ya no estaba más a su lado y poco a poco la estaba olvidando. Estaba olvidando su sonrisa, su dulce voz y su calor que tanto compartían cada vez dormían juntos.

El la amaba con toda su alma, pero falló en protegerla y debía pagarlo con su sangre.

 **¡NO SOY UN ASESINO!**

Posó sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a tiritar, no por el frío ni por el hambre. Por los recuerdos manchados de sangre que tanto lo atormentaban.

 _-Basta, basta por favor-_ suplicaba casi susurrando - _Dejen de molestarme, no es mi culpa. No fue mi culpa_ -.

Las pesadillas de su infancia perforaban su juicio.

 **¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡LO JURO!**

Empezó a llorar amargamente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo mientras todas sus temores se revelaban ante él. La persecución en la que casi muere por dos disparos, su escape del hospital arrastrando consigo cables y sangre. El juego del gato y el ratón que tuvo con Judy una noche del sábado por la noche y que terminó en una confesión de amor. Las sombras le susurraban al oído mientras se relamía con dolor el sabor imborrable de la sangre.

 _-Porque me tuvo que pasar esto a mí-_ se maldecía - _Zanahorias, ayúdame_ \- estaba perdido.

Estaba solo, no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor. Solo la basura y la luz de la luna lo mantenían con vida.

 **¡NO SOY UN TRAIDOR! ¡ME TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA!**

Había una única vela que separaba la oscuridad de la cordura de Nick, podía ver en la llama el rostro de su amada y nuevamente empezó a llorar en silencio.

- _Maldita seas Judy, maldita sea la hora que te conocí_ \- estaba destrozado _-Si nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado tú seguirías con vida, seguirías viva amor-_.

 **¡YO SERÍA INCAPAZ! ¡YO LA AMO! ¡LA AMO!... De verdad la amo.**

Eran las dos de la mañana y Nick por fin pudo dormir, ya no soñaba y lo prefería así pues cada vez que quería imaginarla todo se teñía de sangre y los gritos de auxilio taladraban sus orejas hasta matarlo.

Tenía que verla nuevamente, quería tener recuerdos de ella porque la estaba perdiendo. Se estaba desesperando, su ojerosa mirada se clavaba en la vela que no faltaba nada para que se extinga, se sentía ansioso por todo el estrés que tanto había acumulado.

Por el día buscaba comida y ropa, por la noche intentaba dormir. Era lo que hacía como oficio, ya no era el mismo Nick Wilde de antaño. No, era otro apagado, perdido y patético. Cada día que pasaba le quedaba menos fuerza y aunque robar era la opción más fácil las enseñanzas de su amada eran reglas que no se podían romper.

Pero todos tienen un punto de quiebre y Nick lo alcanzó.

 _-Lo siento cariño, ya no puedo con este dolor_ \- estaba loco - _ya no puedo con esta tortura-._

A escondidas y en medio de la noche se fue a buscar recuerdos, rápido y agitado se fue hasta el cementerio y trepando los barrotes se adentró en el tétrico lugar. Ya sabía dónde estaba, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y al llegar a su destino abrazó la lápida y empezó a lamentarse.

 **Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Nunca quise que esto pasara, no sabes cuánto me haces falta. Por favor… por favor vuelve. Vuelve a mi.**

No pudo más y se desplomó al suelo agotado. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, cavó con fuerza y como pudo acercó su hocico a la tumba de su amada y aspiró su aroma con necesidad y deseo. El olor a césped, a cadáver y perfume embriagaban su alma por última vez antes de caer inconsciente.

A lo lejos se oían las sirenas del ZPD y el jefe Bogo con odio, dolor y asco veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Nick y el cuerpo expuesto de su fallecida esposa Judy Hopps.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
